A Love Station
by Naoko-Miharu
Summary: AU. Hey, have you heard of Heart Station? You know that radio station that’s supposed to make people fall in love after a song? Yeah, I didn’t believe it too… but there was something that just made me fall head over heels. SasuNaru.


**A Love Station.  
**By Naoko-Miharu.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, never have, and never will. Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. And I do not own the song, HEART STATION. It is copyrighted to Toshiba EMI and the talented & lovely singer, Utada Hikaru.

**Warnings:** OOCness, and all that.

**Summary:** AU. Hey, have you heard of Heart Station? You know that radio station that's supposed to make people fall in love after a song? Yeah, I didn't believe it too… but there was something that just made me fall head over heels. SasuNaru.

**A/N:** Another fanfiction inspired by Hikki's new song! Huzzuh!

* * *

**Chapter One –** Tuning in.

* * *

It was just another day of high school for a certain junior. Rich golden blonde hair swayed against the late spring breeze as the teen walked to school. White colored earphones were sitting comfortably in his ears as he listened to one of the county's most famous radio stations from his music player. The music was playing loud enough to tune out people's voices, and surely enough one of his friend's voice.

"Hey, Naruto! Narutooo! Jeez, are you listening to me?"

Pink bubblegum colored hair flashed before him before he halted. His friend was pouting, a slender eyebrow raised, a soft milky complexion, emerald pair of eyes staring at him. She placed her arms on her hips, the plaid school uniform skirt and gray shirt occasionally flowing with the breeze.

Naruto was taken back before he reached into his pocket and lowered the volume down a few bars from his music player. He grinned sheepishly, "Oh, heheh, hey Sakura! How are you?"

Sakura sighed and smiled back. The two of them continued walking towards the school entrance.

"I'm doing great, but I'm kinda worried about you. Have you been listening to that radio station again?" She asked.

Naruto nodded, "Yep. Why?"

Sakura waved at a few of their classmates across the street before looking up at her friend. "Well, I mean haven't you listened to other radio stations besides that one? You need some more types of music in your life."

Naruto pouted, "Hey, there's nothing wrong with what I'm listening to. And it's probably better than that one new station that just broadcasted a few days ago… what was it called again?"

The two juniors entered the white colored building and swiped their ID cards through the small black machine; two dings were heard. They had twenty minutes before their first class started and they both headed towards the cafeteria.

"…Heart Station?" Sakura answered for him.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that's the one. I don't understand why people are tuning into that station anyways. It sounds too lovey-dovey."

The blonde shifted his messenger bag and fiddled with his tie. The two teens sat down in a vacant table and adjusted to their surroundings. Chattering students, freshmen were getting picked on, seniors were getting lectured… it was an ordinary day.

Sakura didn't answer Naruto, the name was pretty much self-explanitory. She rested her head on the table and silently closed her eyes. Waking up early for school was annoying and tiring, so if Sakura had a chance, she would take a small nap before classes started. Naruto on the other hand didn't mind going to school early. He wanted to stay on top of his classes and get a proper education, so that way he could become as successful as his father.

There was a silent pause before the two teens overheard a few other juniors.

"So, tell us! What happened?!" One of the girls exclaimed excitedly. Brown hair bouncing up and down, matching her excited jumping.

The girl sitting in front of her was blushing a very bright pink. Black bangs covering her dark colored eyes. "Well, remember that radio station I listened to yesterday?" she started.

Her friends squealed in delight, "Yeah?!" They huddled closer to their dark-haired friend, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently.

"Well when I was driving back home, one of their songs played. And all of a sudden I get a phone call from _him_ and I was clueless on how he'd even get my phone number! So we… started talking for what seemed like hours, and by the end of the night he asked me out… kyaah! I've never been so happy!"

Her friends squealed some more. "That's great! Can you believe it's real? Those songs they air, it's… magical."

Naruto heard Sakura muffle a giggle.

"Magical, eh?"

Naruto looked down at her napping friend, "Hm?"

"It's so weird. After that new station aired, everyone started hooking up, started getting closer to boyfriends, girlfriends, crushes… random people they haven't even met before, rivals, teachers…," Sakura dragged on until she yawned in her arms.

"And that's why I don't bother listening in. Their songs are probably cheesy love songs or that mainstream stuff… but what ever that is, I don't plan on being those types of people," Naruto quietly said.

Twenty minutes had passed and the bell signaling for the first class rung. Sakura waved at Naruto, they would meet in the next four periods in Painting class.

Naruto shrugged on his messenger bag, earphones loosely placed in his ears, music softly playing. The crowd of students climbed up the stairs from the basement cafeteria and flooded onto the first, second, and third floors. Naruto headed to the second.

The blonde took his seat near the back, next to the window and took out his orange colored binder. The spring breeze that came from the window beside him uplifted Naruto. His first class was English, and his teacher was Umino Iruka, a positive, gentle and intelligent teacher. He had a kind face and he motivated his students, no wonder why students favorited him.

Iruka had helped Naruto during freshmen year when he was struggling in classes and by the end of sophomore year, he and Naruto were close.

When the late bell had rung, Naruto flipped his binder open and clicked the end of his mechanical pencil so enough 0.5 lead had came through. Naruto's music was still playing softly in his ears, helping him get through the day and the minutes that waited him through classes. He drowned into the soft beats and jazzy tunes before Iruka cleared his throat and stared at Naruto.

"Naruto, would you please put your earphones away? You wouldn't want me to take them away from you, now would you?"

The blonde cringed at the thought and laughed nervously, "Heheh, sorry Iruka-sensei!" Naruto quickly pulled the white earphones out of his ears and rolled them up around his music player. He then gently placed them into his pant pocket. He overheard some muffled giggles and snorts before Iruka continued to start his lesson. He sighed before tapping his pencil on his loose-leaf, leaving trails of gray marks all over the paper.

'Darn Iruka… why can't I listen to my music?' Naruto thought silently. After listening to his music player for a while, it felt awkward and… it felt naked without music and without the earphones in his ears. Another soft spring breeze entered the room and ruffled against Naruto's blonde hair.

After minutes had passed, Naruto grew annoyed and confused at the neighboring classmates that were sitting a few desks away.

"Haven't you heard? That new station… yeah, I know right! It's so weird, but it's so cool! Can you believe it?!"

Naruto groaned and scratched his head. He tried to pay attention to Iruka's lesson about one of Shakespeare's plays and how certain characters had rhetoric. He placed his head down on his binder and listened to the lesson. Naruto learned so much better by listening.

He heard a chair scrape against the floor before a deep cool voice spoke up.

"Like what Iruka-sensei said before, rhetoric is understood to be the art of technique of persuasion through the use of oral, visual, or written language like what this character did in Julius Caesar."

"Very good, Sasuke! You may sit down," Iruka praised.

Naruto eyed the girls from before and watched them literally melt in their seats.

'Che, stupid Sasuke… why do girls fall for that guy? I'm waaay better than him.' Naruto thought. He looked at Sasuke, with his head still resting on his binder and narrowed his eyes. First with this new radio station and now Sasuke, he just didn't understand it.

As Sasuke was about to sit down, he turned and looked at Naruto. He smirked and mouthed, 'dobe'. This made Naruto tense up, his cheeks grew hot and he clenched his fists.

'Stupid Sasuke, stupid, stupid, stupid!' He yelled in his head.

"Ohhh, man I wish we can both listen to that station and Sasuke can fall head over heels for me," One of the girls whispered in a dreamy voice, "I would be the happiest person alive."

The two girls giggled and Iruka had to stop them for interrupting.

Naruto continued to eye Sasuke and scowl.

---

Period after period… exchanging classes between periods. All Naruto could hear is 'Heart Station' those strange songs, the weird hook-ups, the connections, the sparks, the dates, all those mushy stuff. Was this Valentine's Day again?

Naruto met up with his friends Kiba and Hinata and entered their next class, Co-Ed P.E. Their teacher, Maito Gai was as energetic as he's ever been. After the news about Heart Station, Gai-sensei had been more enthusiastic and supportive of youth love… and pretty much love overall.

The girls and guys headed downstairs to their own respective locker rooms to go change into their gym uniforms. Kiba and Naruto had neighboring lockers and they both headed towards them.

"Neh, Kiba…," Naruto drawled out while spinning his lock in the right combinations.

"Huh? What is it, Naruto?" Kiba asked. He sat down on the wooden benches behind them and untied his shoe laces. He dragged a box of sneakers in front of him.

"It's been a few days already and I'm already annoyed at what everyone's been talking about! Aren't you?"

Kiba stopped what he was doing and looked at Naruto who spun the lock a few times and pulled it down, opening the locker.

Naruto also stopped at looked at his friend. "What? Aren't you? …_Wait_, don't tell me."

Kiba grinned, "Yep! I listened to it. It had some pretty catchy tunes I tell ya _and_ I even got Hinata to come to the movies with me!"

The blonde groaned, "Aw maaaan. Not you too!"

The dark haired boy smiled. He slipped off his shoes and changed into his shorts. "Apparently so, Naruto. It's not _that_ bad of a station, no matter how harshly some people said it could be. Heh, maybe you can score Sakura on a date after one listen."

"Eh?! Sakura? No way! She's going out with Sai, and we're _just_ friends," Naruto exclaimed, pulling out his t-shirt from the locker, "And I'm not looking for anyone at the moment, I need to work on maintaining my grades… I worked so hard on them so I can't afford to bring them down."

Kiba tugged on his t-shirt and threw his other one in the locker. "Whatever, man. Just saying!"

"Yeah, okay," Naruto said.

---

"Alright you youthful sprouts of joy! Today we will conclude our pacer tests! So if your last name starts with T through Z, please line up and get ready to ruuuun!"

Gai-sensei happily went over the rules once more and waited until the students were meeting at the starting line. Naruto contentedly walked over and stretched out a few times before he noticed a certain raven-haired rival standing quietly a few feet away.

'Heh, I bet I can outrun him this time… Sasuke-teme,' Naruto thought as he straightened up and gazed away.

The tall green jumpsuit wearing Phys. Ed teacher hovered over the large black and red radio, fingers ready to press the crimson button. "Remember you guys, that this is _not_ a race! Just keep running until you cannot do so anymore. But I'm rooting for you guys to run like the wind! Do your best, and after you have recorded your heart rate, partner up with someone and head outside for thirty laps of jogging around the yard!"

Sounds of groans and whines were heard throughout the gymnasium.

"Gai-sensei! Can't we take a break from all this running and start playing soccer or some other sport again?" A blonde haired girl whined.

"Ino! From what I've seen, you have improved a lot! Why stop now?" Gai said happily.

Ino groaned and sat back down on the sidelines along with the other half of the class.

"Now, are you ready?" Gai asked.

The eager students on the white lines roared a, 'Yes!' and with the press of the crimson button the test begun.

"When you're ready… on your mark, get set… -ding-!" The recorded voice on the radio announced.

Loud stomps, footsteps, squeaks of sneakers against the polished gym floor were heard and small pants.

"-Ding-! One."

Back and forth the students ran, from point A to point B, trying to catch the limited amount of time.

"-Ding-! Two."

Gai watched from the sidelines, hands on hip, a smile as wide as the moon, and a proud twinkle in his eye. A few students looked at their teacher as if he were the weirdest substance to ever walk on this planet but that never stopped Gai from doing what's best.

Minutes had passed by and two-thirds of the runners were out of breath and a small line had formed on the other side of the gym. One by one the runners recorded their heart rates and ran outside for their laps.

Naruto and Sasuke were still running steadily, eased breaths and enough steps to cross each white line.

"-Ding-! Sixty-eight."

Naruto breathed heavily and beads of sweat cascaded down his forehead. He wasn't about to give up. Naruto quickly eyed the remaining runners and picked up his pace. This new version of the pacer test was much harder than the one the received last semester, but Naruto kept on going.

"-Ding-! Seventy-one."

"C'mon you can do it!" Kiba yelled, "Keep it up Naruto!"

"Y-You can do it, N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata cheered.

The blonde heard this and pushed himself even harder. He heard a few more laughs and chattering, but still… he didn't let that stop him.

"-Ding-! Eighty-five."

After eighty laps, you had less than 10 seconds to reach the other side… 10 seconds, six large strides. He could do this.

The previous one third of the runners had given up, leaving with Sasuke and Naruto to finish up their test.

"That's it guys you can do it! Just keep on running!" Gai cheered, "All right everyone! We still have at least twenty more minutes left in the period, so let's all head outside and run around the field for the remaining time while these two can finish up."

"-Ding-! Ninety."

The two boys continued to run, sweat flooding down their foreheads, drenching their t-shirts. Not even the spring breeze did much help. After ninety laps you had at less than 8 seconds to reach the other side… 8 seconds, five very large strides.

The students all headed out the back door, leading out to the yard. A few fangirls were screaming and blushing like newborn roses. "You can do it, Sasuke-kun! Outrun that _loser_! Haha! He's _nothing_ compared to you!"

The girls squealed and tossed their hair behind them as if it were to motivate Sasuke. Sasuke on the other hand completely ignored them and continued to run, his breaths were heavy and he occasionally looked down on the ground.

Naruto grit his teeth when he heard those immature love-sick girls before he sprinted. 'Loser my ass…'

"-Ding-! Ninety-five."

Just five more…

The back door slammed shut and the echoes of Sasuke and Naruto's running was what they only heard.

"-Ding-! Ninety-eight."

"J-Just give up now, Naruto," Sasuke said between breaths.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and grinned, "Like h-hell I am!" They both reached point A of the line, but before Naruto could take another step, he tripped on his now loose shoelaces making him fall forward, bringing down Sasuke in the progress.

"-Ding-! A Hundred."

"W-What the hell, dobe!"

Naruto groaned. His head and chest was throbbing violently. When he realized what type of position he and his 'fallen' rival were in, he couldn't help but blush and backed away. Intertwined legs, crossed arms…

The two boys heaved and occasionally coughed slightly embarrassed at their positions. Naruto slowly got up and walked over to the clock to take his pulse. Sasuke did the same, but with a pissed expression on his face.

After they silently recorded their heart rate on the clipboard that was hanging on the nearby wall, they both did a double take at the clock. There were only ten minutes left in class, and they might as well finish or rather start their laps.

Naruto didn't even retort back at Sasuke for calling him that name again. Just knowing that people called him a loser, made him feel worthless and pathetic was irritating and… hurtful.

They both reached the staircase leading towards the door outside. But before Naruto could reach for the handle Sasuke suddenly stopped him.

"What's wrong with you today? Something bothering you?"

The blonde froze and shook his head, "What are you talking about? Nothing's wrong with me."

'Why the heck is _he_ the one acting like this anyways, I'm pretty much nothing to him,' Naruto thought before he tried to push the door open once more, but once again Sasuke stopped him.

"Stop lying. Was it those idiotic girls again? You know better than to listen to them. I don't give two thoughts about them and I could have almost made a hundred laps if it weren't for you."

Naruto grit his teeth, "Shut up… what makes you the boss of me anyways? You're fine the way you are, you're smarter than me, you're this and you're all that. But I have to work like crazy to maintain where I am now."

Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. The blonde's head still hung low. 'How would you know what it feels like to be put down like that almost every week? How would you know what it feels like to be looked down upon when your father is immensely successful?'

"Well, whatever the hell it is, just take it out of your mind. You owe me something for not letting me reach my hundredth lap, dobe. And I don't like seeing you like this…" He whispered the last part.

Naruto felt Sasuke's hand release from his shoulder. He looked up at him, dark eyes pouring into his ocean blues.

"Whatever… I'm fine…"

'Hn," Sasuke grunted before he finally opened the door. The stream of sunlight spilled into the dark hallway and they were greeted by one very, very energetic Gai and thirty-five sweaty and tired running students.

"YOUTHFUL CHILDREN! I commend you on your hard work but it is now time for you all to get inside and head to your locker rooms!" Gai screamed over the megaphone.

Everyone started to cheer as if they had won the lottery. They all literally ran inside, leaving Sasuke and Naruto bewildered and standing outside beside the door.

Kiba and Hinata both ran up to Naruto and gave him a friendly acknowledgement before following the others to their respective locker rooms.

"Ah! Sasuke, Naruto! How wonderful for you to finally join us! How many laps did you energetic spirits run?" Gai asked, megaphone still in hand.

Naruto scratched his head and shuffled his feet against the dirt ground.

"Well we could have gotten up to a hundred laps if it weren't for that idiot over there that made us trip," Sasuke said calmly with his arms crossed.

Naruto pouted.

"Hm!" Gai thought, "Do not worry children! Things like that happen, and when it does, it is a sign for you to work even harder and make that hundred mark! You two promise me that you guys will work harder, right? Work together and you can make an undefeatable team! Or maybe you can listen to that lovely new radio station…"

With that, Gai left the two boys alone once more. This time Naruto was more confused and annoyed.

"EEEH?! WHAT IS WITH EVERYONE AND THAT STATION?!" Naruto screamed, shaking his head, "Gyaaaah!"

Sasuke walked over and thwacked Naruto on the head, "You're so loud, dobe."

Naruto whimpered and clutched his thwacked head, "Hmph, not as loud as everyone who kept talking about it in class today."

Sasuke groaned, "Whatever, let's just get changed."

The raven-haired boy pulled the door opened and held it out for Naruto.

"Who knows, maybe we ought to listen to it sometime… something good might happen," He whispered.

* * *

**A****/N** : Stay tuned? xD 


End file.
